The purpose of this study is to examine the effect of traditional Chinese medicine (Qi Gong) on systemic blood pressure in volunteers with moderate hypertension. Exercises will include gentle active movements, controlled breathing exercises, as well as some relaxation techniques. All volunteers will be admitted to the study only after their physician has been informed of, and agreed that their patient is a candidate.